wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
Abigail Jones
Juliet Abigail “Abby” Waygetter née Jones is a major-main character in the The Amazing Rocket Hood. She is the youngest/middle child and only daughter of David Jones and Naomy King, twin sister of Samuel Jones and the younger sister of Scott Jones. She is the human/oni hybrid hero. Background Personality As a beatcop, Abigail Jones describes a personality as a strong, tough woman, always ready to help and protect. Despite as her family bloodline, Abby is shown to be bold, anxious and caring enough to, Juliet conceals her shocking family secret as a Grimsborough Police members from society. As a child, Abby wanted to be a Sailor Moon that was also interested in becoming a magical girl, but could not become either one, although he did successfully become a miss universe winner. Apart from that, she loved to plays her dolls including Russian dolls, collect flowers, and used to be a anti-bullying expert and even she always standing up against the bullies when she was eight. Furthermore, Abby would often relationship with Ryan Waygetter, her adoptive cousin, which resulted in her father making up scary stories to keep her away from growing close of Ry. One such story involved a made-up creature called "Mama Tattletail", which still scares Abby in her adult age. Oddly enough, Abby always wanted a stripper as a kid. She is also known to use a women's hair removal cream called "Fair Away". Physical appearance At age 27, Abby has straight black hair with bangs, most often tied back with a hair-tie in a ponytail, lips (reference to Evie Holloway), and aqua blue eyes that resembles her father, David Jones. She seems just like her twin brother Samuel Jones when they to have inherited a fairly even blend of traits from their parents. Abby and Samuel inherited their mother's eyes and facial structure as well as Samuel get his father’s lips. Naomy also gave Abby and Samuel her skin tones. Abby’s and Samuel's hairstyle seems like a blend of both of their parents, as it is the same dark brown color as her father's and same dark natural brown color as his mother while Abby being as long and bangs as Naomy’s and Samuel also has same spiky as Jones’s but with necklength. For most of the events, Abby’s police entire look changed for the rest of the franchise. She also now wears black sleeveless-off shoulder shirt considering a grey grey ribbon with no bras and her belly was showing, black wavy skirt, pink panties, gray socks, and a pair of black boots. In The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt. 2, Abby has long hair like her mother and wore navy blue Japanese Seifuku like School uniform with GBPD badges on each side of full sleeves and black skirt. She wore black shoes and wears a pair of black shades. She also has a pink ball gown considered of sweetheart-shaped necklines and short sheath skirts, and pink high heels. In her bedroom, she is seen wearing tight-fitting light pink workout shorts which barely cover her thighs, and a pink sports bra. Whenever afternoon took a bath or possibly, Abby wore a towel. Skills and Abilities Athletic Ability: As Grimsborough Cheerleader members, Abigail is highly skilled in athletic ability, allowing her to perform leaps of unrealistic feats, acrobatic capabilities, with extended endurance, and sheer force. Karate Training: When she was eight, Abby has been trained in karate and defense. She is capable of fending off several enemies, nearly without any signs of difficulty or vulnerability. Physical Strength: Abby has shown multiple feats of seemingly superhuman strength for a human being and she is also strong enough to wield a chainsaw for a long period of time. She is stronger than all other humans due to her training and physical prowess and is possibly the strongest being in the game. Scythe Training: Abigail favors her Scythe as her primary weapon of choice, in formal combat. With this knowledge, she is capable of construing harm to her opponent with ease. Grim Reaper Physiology: Abby ability either is or can transform into a Grim Reaper or other personification of Death (Psychopomp, Angel/Demon/God of Death, Shinigami, etc.), gaining all the powers and responsibilities that come with the position which may range from simply guiding the dead to the next world to actively causing the death, possibly somewhat both. Relationships Love Interests Ryan Waygetter Abby’s relationship with Ryan can be possibly acquaintance. It was current unknown that Ryan and Abby are childhood, but she never knew that Ryan was originally a tattletail. During the event of Lost City, Ryan and Abby were still childhood cousins while spending their times while bonding over 20 years. However, Abby was unaware of the extent to which she cared for Ryan, overlooking her feelings since he’s an orphan. When Hansen betrayed her and make her a slaved bridemaid, Abby was disheartened and started to abandon faith. However, she realized her feelings for Ryan, and they even confess their love to each other. Gallery Abby Jones.png|Happy C6672F8A-139C-4AC0-A13E-1928E8AC563A.png|Happy 2 746F3463-73BD-4ADF-A02C-0B8A976076D8.png|Relieved CAEA321D-BAC0-44BE-B257-0A3FAB524EB8.png|Happy 3 30973E66-C83E-4EA7-A224-89BE938148AA.png CC8E79BD-8711-4FB7-946B-35D10AEFF866.png E7517A64-805E-4A9B-8E0B-2E2E939FCA50.png 16A8FD42-A338-49BA-92F1-71DE2E514797.png 76142A62-500E-4FD8-AC65-C49064BB8201.png 8C48F995-CBFC-414F-A0CE-18970BDDBEEB.png D8237117-EC60-4BDD-BACE-B1D2F6CCA2D4.png BA70C24E-424B-47C0-A507-20AA6A385859.png 4CD4154A-2E77-48BD-AA3F-0C46CF81563C.png E7356CAA-9A0F-4C53-A5F3-48C42C909BD2.png CDC9A051-A492-4557-A230-805D21733CB0.png B015F5D4-903C-42AB-BF68-EA5A0D3D1600.png 6254654A-FA78-4E9D-AC30-CF5F7B2247E6.png 8DD5B92A-D87E-49F3-B77E-D5DCA11F946C.png 194FC3FD-3444-418A-9FB2-1CE1F7277EB7.png 49055FA5-D75B-42E3-9A6B-4CB411A4176A.png D2A86BB1-FD8F-45BB-BC25-564126B79896.png D704DE5A-BB9B-4489-A8CC-3E38E78D56B6.png A0CC5D76-7354-46E6-860E-9588BDB07D1B.png EE6C2DB7-F3D8-481F-897F-D2FF832B1D82.png C1E9C1E1-E02B-40DF-8BCC-DD140DB3757B.png 4B870485-2CDB-49F2-BE35-A4073E2B22AB.png 2EF54762-D8CD-445F-B3B2-4480E4D6C621.png 1850CBE6-CAE7-4B4F-ABFF-482260CFAAE0.png 6C1CC399-2763-4D0E-A7DC-3CEDAC6F89B9.png B2F934DF-F9F7-4E92-8F79-F56D5683FF00.png E0157301-39E3-40DE-B846-B469D03599B7.png DBA7812C-15C7-47DF-9A29-C9773C6D4695.png Trivia *Abby has some similarities to the following heroines who were tomboyish: **Juliet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw: *# Both they declared their for their love interests (Ryan Waygetter and Nick Carlyle) *# Both they owns their weapons (Abby owns his Scythe while Juliet owns her Chainsaw.) *# Abby showns that she is a goth ladycop at Grimsborough while Juliet is Cheerleader at San Romero. *# Abigail is shown she was afraid of Ryan turned into the monster unlike Juliet afraid Nick turned into zombie. *# Abby showns that she is a goth ladycop at Grimsborough while Juliet is Cheerleader at San Romero. *# Abbigail birthday month is September 10, 2022 and Juliet’s birthday month is. * Fa Mulan from Disney's 1998 animated film Mulan: *# Mulan is shown that she is daydreaming of how she wants to demonstrate her adventurous/tomboyish spirit like Abigail did before. *#Both they are predominantly recognized for their heroic acts, as opposed to having royal status. *# Both were already well versed in archery, swordsmanship, spearmanship, bojutsu, martial arts, and various other forms of hand-to-hand combat; being taught the increasingly numerous and highly useful trades of self-defense from their fathers (Fa Zhou and David Jones). Category:Tomboys Category:Damsels in distress Category:Femme Fatale Category:Criminal Case Fanfic characters Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood characters Category:Martial Artists